


New Age Transfers

by 2queer4here



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Aged Up Carl, Alpha Carl Grimes, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Character Death, M/M, No Sex, Omega Daryl Dixon, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: There is no way around it.There are very few Omegas left in their new world.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carl Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 39





	New Age Transfers

There is no way around it.

There are very few Omegas left in their new world. 

Ever since he had to put his mother down his father wasn’t the same, even after Daryl was able to use Judith to draw Rick out of his own mind there was a piece of him that would never come back.

Daryl is his Second and Carl is his heir, which means that Carl is expected by everyone to take over leadership of their pack and settlement one day. It also means he must mate with Daryl just like his father has done.

Maybe not exactly like his father since Rick is getting on in age, no longer a spring chicken so their coupling never produces pups. Their people are relying on Carl being younger and virile enough to take advantage of whatever fertility Daryl has left.

In this new world, this world of Walkers, there is safety in numbers.

There is strength in numbers. They have other mated couples among them that could and sometimes did give birth, but it's nothing compared to the litters Omegas could give. Merle used to say that Omegas were like Pez dispensers: you get them knocked up, they pop out half a dozen or so pups, and in a snap they're ready to go again. Carl isn't sure how Daryl feels about the whole thing, but he does know if he isn't pleased by it he will still lay down for him if Rick commands it.

He will also just as readily lay down if Carl tells him to, albeit with less respect. He isn't even sure if Daryl's been pupped before. Before as in back before the Walkers, but he definitely hasn't been pupped since they meet all those years ago. He'll be the first Alpha to get Daryl pregnant in this new chapter of life. And as guilty as Carl is about mounting a Second who is only allowing him to do so because he feels that he owes it to his family, the thought of being Daryl's first in some way makes him  _ yearn _ . 

The actual day it came time for Carl to take over as lead Alpha it happened quietly.

  
  


His father passed as a result of one of his fits, gone into the woods to kill as many Walkers as possible while mourning his lost wife. Careless and exhausted from wandering out further and further and further away from the prison to take out any Walker he could find, Rick didn't stand a chance. He did the best he could, but bites to the stomach tend to slow you down. Daryl gave him mercy before he could turn.

  
  


The pack spends the day in mourning: burying Rick and sharing stories that night in a huddle about his bravery and more often, his kndness that had warmed their hearts over the years. The next day they did what they always had to do when one of their own died: kept going.

  
  


Carol rose with the sun to make breakfast, Daryl went with a group to check the perimeter outside the fence, and people began doing their chores: picking vegetables, watering crops, tending to animals, washing laundry, and watching over their pups. But that night instead of being mounted by his father Daryl lays beside Carl in the quiet still of the prison. 

  
  



End file.
